Plumas Negras y dolor
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Miró el electrocardiograma. Miró a su amiga. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, sin moverse, pálida. No marcaba signos vitales. Megu había muerto. One shot Suigintou Dejen Reviews Onegaii! No es yuri ni menos lemon


**Minna san!!**

**Este es un fic donde Suigintou enfrenta la muerte de su amiga y se va a vivir con Jun. Drama, escena vergonsoza de Suiseiseki y Jun y muerte de Megu.**

**Dejen reviews y Lean!!**

* * *

Suigintou de nuevo llegaba frente a la ventana del hospital. La niña de pelo negro que estaba tendida en la camilla del hospital se agitaba con dolor. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro. Parecía sufrir el dolor más fuerte del mundo por la forma que se agarraba el pecho y gemía.  
Suigintou se paró sobre la camilla.  
-Megu.  
La joven acabó de quejarse y a duras penas se sentó sobre la cama. Aun tenía la mano apoyada en su pecho.  
-Tenshi-san...me esta doliendo muy fuerte!!  
Suigintou le dió un abrazo mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga.  
-Megu....debes resistir....estarás bien por tu cuenta?  
-Si....Tenshi-san...-Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas. Esta vez, volvió a agitarse. Pero el dolor era tan intenso que la niña comezó a sacudirse y a llorar.  
Suigintou se sentó de vuelta en la ventana, con lágrimas en sus ojos, rogándole a Dios para que su médium permaneciera con vida. Ahora parecería que Megu daría su último respiro por el dolor que sentía.  
-Tenshi-san!! Tenshi-san!!!  
De repente Suigintou se dió cuenta de algo grave: La niña no respiraba bien, aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Se estaba poniendo más pálida y las pupilas se le encogían segundo a segundo. Sudaba y gritaba de dolor.  
Un médico entró y Suigintou comenzó a escucharlo.  
-Megu!! Estás bien?  
-Me duele!! Me duele!!! Paren este sufrimiento ya!! No quiero!!! NO QUIERO!!!  
El médico se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba aún peor. La conectó a un electro cardiograma. Sus latidos empezaban a bajar segundo a segundo.  
-No!! No!!!- La niña se tomaba el pecho y la cabeza y sudaba, gritaba y lloraba. Esta vez, estaba sufriendo el dolor de su vida. El mas grande que uno puede pasar: El de la muerte en si.  
-Megu, resiste!! Estaras bien!!!  
El médico la animaba a seguir viviendo. Suigintou en el techo estaba llorando, mientras veía la escena. Escuchó a su médium gritar llorosamente como si la estuvieran clavando a espinas.  
-T--Tenshi...san...TENSHI-SAN!!  
Megu se estaba agravando. El médico dejó la habitación un momento y Suigintou entró. Le tomó la mano.  
-Megu, estarás bien!! Solo resiste!!  
Suigintou se echó a llorar en el pecho de su querida amiga a mares. Como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Gritaba que no quería que se muriera.  
-Adios, querida amiga...te quiero mucho...muchísimo...  
-No...no puede ser...-Suigintou, quien había parado de llorar en medio de esas palabras, comenzó a llorar de vuelta.  
Megu cerró los ojos y en unos segundos se sintió un grito ensordecedor en el hospital.  
-AAAAAAH!!  
-Megu, estas bien?  
Suigintou lloraba como si la estuviesen matando. Miró el electrocardiograma. Miró a su amiga. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, sin moverse, pálida. No marcaba signos vitales. Megu había muerto.  
-MEGU!!!  
El grito de la muñeca se sintió hasta en la casa de Shinku.  
-Que fue eso?~desu  
-No se...pero me suena a Suigintou...  
El médico entró a la habitación. Le tomó el pulso a la paciente. Nada. Definitivamente nada. Megu ya no respiraba, menos se escuchaba su corazón latir. No. No podía ser.  
Pero lo era.  
La madre de Megu estaba afuera. Le preguntó al doctor por el estado de su hija.  
-Que pasó con Megu? La escuche gritar.  
-Señora, le seré lo más franco posible. Su hija acaba de fallecer.  
La madre se puso tan sorprendida como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte en su propia cara. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.  
-Mi...hija...Megu-chan....Mi pobre hija....ya estarás mejor...en otro lugar donde viviras una mejor vida...me..gu..chan-La mujer ya no pudo contener su tristeza y se cubrió la cara, dando rienda suelta a un mar de lágrimas.  
-Calmese, señora. Yo la comprendo bien.-Y el doctor se fue con la mujer a consolarla.

Suigintou en la parte del techo del hospital lloraba a mares tambien y quería morirse.  
-Megu!! Por qué?? Por qué???-Y se echó a llorar en sollozos interminables. Decidió ir a casa de Shinku y visitar a su médium. Una lluvia de lágrimas avanzaba mientras ella iba volando. La gente creía que estaba lloviendo. Pero no, la muñeca lloraba y lloraba por la suerte de su querida Megu. Entonces recordó los momentos. La vez que la conoció en la iglesia, alguna que otra tarde lluviosa comiendo panecillos y tomando un jugo, durmiendo a su lado, vigilandola por si estuviera peor, abrazándola, contándole anécdotas pasadas, hablando con ella, cada sonrisa que le dio....fueron momentos preciosos. Momentos que jamás se volverían a vivir dos veces. Llegó a casa de Shinku y se metió en la habitación del joven Sakurada.  
-Eres tu? Que raro verte por...-Jun la iba a saludar, pero Suigintou se le echó al cuello, hecha una catarata de lágrimas.  
-Sakurada san!!!! Que bueno verte!!!! Ya no tengo donde ir!!!!-La muneca le decía entre sollozos. Lloraba como si se fuera a morir.  
-Suigintou~desu!!! Que haces aqui? Sui Dream!!!- Suiseiseki apareció en la habitación dispuesta a acabar con Suigintou de una vez por todas, pero en vez de eso, se detuvo y vio a la muñeca llorando en el cuello de Jun. El a su vez le devolvía el abrazo.  
-Que pasó? Explicame.  
Suigintou se calmó un poco, pero aún entre sollozos contó como murió Megu. Detalle a detalle, contó como la niña gritaba, lloraba, se quejaba y luego murió por el paro al corazón.  
Suiseiseki entre llantos dijo:  
-Que triste *snif snif*~desu!! Pero...ESA NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUITARME A JUN KUN!!!  
Suiseiseki se tiró encima de Jun, quien sorprendido, recibió un beso de la muñeca ante los ojos de Suigintou, que aún con lágrimas tenía una cara asi: O.O  
Luego, la pequeña de verde bajó avergonzada las escaleras como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo.  
Suigintou siguó llorando y bajó a ver a Shinku. Al principio, la chica se molestó por verla en casa, pensando que era por su venganza. Pero al ver esa cara llena de lágrimas comprendió que al parecer no era asi como se veían sus propósitos. La hizo subir al sillón. La muñeca le contó como murió su médium, ante la pregunta de Shinku:  
-Por qué viniste aquí, Suigintou?  
Shinku la miró a los ojos y suspiró, diciendo un leve:  
-Comprendo. Quedate el tiempo que necesites.

-Te lo agradezco, Shinku. De veras.  
Nori llegó de la práctica y vió a la muñeca que lloraba.  
-Quien es ella, Shinku?  
-Se llama Suigintou. Es la primera de nosotras. Se supone que es mucho más seria de lo que es ahora.  
-Y por qué llora?  
-Mi mejor amiga murió hoy. No tengo con quien ir, ni con quien hablar....nadie, nadie!!- Se lanzó a los brazos de Nori llorando como si se fuera a acabar el planeta.  
Nori le acarició la cabeza con calma.  
-Aquí tienes una casa nueva. Eres bienvenida a este hogar.  
-En serio? Gracias!! Muchísimas gracias!!!-La muñeca dejó de llorar y le sonrió a Nori con toda confianza. Nori también le devolvió la sonrisa llena de alegría a Suigintou. Luego vió a Suiseiseki, a la cual le preguntó la razon por que estaba tan roja. Suiseiseki iba a responderle la pregunta, pero Suigintou dijo a cambio: -Esta excéntrica le dio un beso a tu hermano- Y luego los demás estaban muertos de la risa, incluida la "criminal" y Shinku. Luego Suiseiseki y los demás retomaron la calma y Nori les dijo a todos con tranquilidad natural de siempre:  
-Bien, acomódense. La merienda ya casi va a estar servida- Dijo Nori, y se fue a servir el té.

**Fin**

**NT: Kana no aparece en el fic porque Mi-chan y ella estaban en una sesión de fotos otra vez. La madre, si se dan la idea es igual a Megu. En ese momento traía una chaqueta morado oscuro, una falda negra hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, zapatos rojos, bolso negro y camisa rosa claro, con un collar dorado con una gema azul, aros de cristal y un reloj plateado. El padre de Megu trabajaba mucho, por eso no pudo ir a ver a su hija muy seguido. En cuanto se enteró este de la muerte de Megu, le planeó un funeral decorado con rosas blancas y rojas. Suigintou estuvo allí aunque no se dieran cuenta y decoró la tumba con algunas plumas negras, rezó y lloró a su médium.**

**Desde ese beso, Suiseiseki no se acerca mucho a Jun, a menos que él esté dormido o de humor bueno. Le pidió perdon, a lo que Jun lo aceptó de inmediato y le dió un abrazo. Suiseiseki volvió a sonreir desde eso, y cada vez que Jun le dirige palabras de afecto ella se sonroja.**

* * *

**Bueno Minna-san, este es mi primer fic de Rozen Maiden, no se molesten eh??**

**Soy una desalmada ToT maté a Megu soy una inutil!!**

**Saludos a Gin-sama, Megu-chan que en paz descanse y a todas las rozens!!**

**Arigatou!!! Sus reviews son necesarios, asi que no duden en pasar o Suigintou te asesinara!!^^**

**Bye bye!!!**


End file.
